


A Proposition

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper thinks she should double check Tony's mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks amnesty challenge, "games."

Pepper Potts paused and ran back through Tony's mail in her mind. One of the things she had just handed to him was striking an odd chord with her, but she couldn't for the life of her think of why.

There was something… she had read about it, though now she couldn't remember what she had read or when… but it was important that she remember, because something in his mail was poking that warning bell in the back of her mind.

Suddenly it struck her. The manila envelope, the one she had double checked with security; wasn't the name…

She pictured it in her mind. Could it be the gaming tycoon? Could it be the _real_ Maximillian Pegasus?

(O)

Tony frowned as he and his laptop appeared to be sucked into a staticky grey dimension.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," an oily smooth voice purred. "I have a proposition for you."


End file.
